The Last Letter
by LoonyLoopyLuna6
Summary: Molly has all of her children write letters to Fred a month after the war. Major feels. Please please please R&R! :)
1. George

Dear Freddie,

I miss you. I still can't believe you're gone. I keep expecting you to walk through the door, grinning. I keep expecting you to come around the corner and tell me you were just taking inventory in the shop. I wish that were true.

Now, I can hear what you would tell me if you were still here. "No, Georgie, don't! Don't you dare make that wall collapse on you!" I'm sorry, Fred, but I have to do it. I can't pretend to be okay anymore. I think that we should die in the same way, even if not at the same time. We'll be together soon. I love you.

Mischief Managed,

Forge

P.S. Mum, please don't cry when you read this. I'm happy now. Me and Fred are together again. I'll tell Dumbledore you say hello, and Snape. I love you all.


	2. Bill

**A/N: I decided to write more letters from others in the family. Up next is Bill! Please R&R! :D  
**

Dear Fred,

We all miss you. Fleur and I have been staying with the family. Charlie too. Ginny hasn't left her room since we got back, and all Ron does is stare at the wall. Percy blames himself, and it's getting rather annoying to wake up to his yells in the middle of the night. George wouldn't eat or sleep. I hope he's happy, now that he's with you again. We all miss you so much. I'll keep the joke shop running. I know that's what you would want.

Love,

Bill


	3. Charlie

Dear Fred,

I'm still in shock. I can't believe you're gone, and George so soon after. Bill and I will keep the shop going for you. Perce and Gin won't leave their rooms. Gin won't talk to anyone but Harry. Perce blames himself for your… Early retirement. He wakes up yelling in the middle of the night. He dreams that he's back there, watching the wall explode. He's so upset all the time, and he won't let any of us into his room. We miss you, Freddie. I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I hope you're watching us. I'll see you again, eventually.

Love,

Charlie


	4. Percy

**A/N: Alright guys, starting today, I won't update without AT LEAST three reviews on each chapter. I love you guys and I'm sorry to do this, but I love reviews! Thanks! You guys are great! :D**

Fred,

I'm a horrible brother. Elder brothers are supposed to protect their siblings, not just watch as they die! If I had just acted one second sooner, I could have pushed you out of the way! I would have been the one who died, and George would still be here. I have horrible nightmares every night. I see you die over and over, and I'm powerless to help. I wish I was dead, but I won't do that to Mum, not so soon after you two. I'm so sorry, Fred. I'm so sorry I let you die. I love you.

Percy


	5. Ron

Dear Fred,

Why did you leave is? It's been terrible since you left, you know. George is... Well, he won't leave his room. Percy blames himself, and Ginny has nightmares. Every night. I do too, but I'm quiet about them. Between her and Percy, none of us get any sleep. Remember when you turned my teddy bear into a spider? Well, I never told you or George that I forgave you for that. I did, though. A long time ago. I'm sorry, Fred. I was right there when it happened, but I couldn't help you. Please, Fred, come back. Please.

Ron

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't that great, I improvised it. I lost my written copies of Ron here and Ginny. So sorry for the long break! I was in school, finals and stuff. High school is like that. Anyway, thanks just1cause2i'm3amazing for this chapter! They got me to actually write it xD I hope I got the beamed right... Anyway, R&R! Bye!**


	6. Ginny

Dear Fred,

I miss you. When you left, only George was more torn up than Perce and I. He's not such a prat anymore, but he spends a lot of time screaming from nightmares or blaming himself. Then again, so do I. Freddie, if I had been there I would have taken your place in a heartbeat. Then Mum would have only lost one child, not two. I hope George is with you. Tell him I say hi, and I miss him. I miss you both. You are the ones go taught me how to prank, how to fly. You were my favorite brothers. I miss you both.

Love,  
Ginny

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the end of the story. I'm thinking about Gavin Fred write a reply letter, but I don't know. So, it's up to you guys! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for sticking with me, even through that long gap. I love you all! Until next time!**

**~LoonyLoopyLuna6**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry about all those misspellings in the last few chapters! Typing all these out on my iPod isn't easy. Thanks for being understanding about it! You guys are the best!**

**Also, I have decided to write a reply letter from the twins to the family! It is in progress, and I'll put it up ASAP! Thank you all for the support!**

**LoonyLoopyLuna6**


End file.
